tragedy of love
by Ayumimikoto
Summary: menceritakan tentang perjungan cinta dari seorang vampire dan fairy. serta cobaan-cobaan berat dari murit-murit lainnya. TRAGEDY OF LOVE / Author gak bisa bikin semmary/ baca aja langsung.


Disclemary : Naruto dkk hanya milik kak masashi khisimoto,

Rate : T

Pair : ItaDei (Itachi X FemDei)

Warning : OOC, gaje,typo(s), abal, bahasa sesuka Author, kadang-kadang dipotong Author,de el el

Title : tragedy Of Love

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

**prolok**

"oek,oek" terdengar suara tangisan bayi

"Tuan,tuan nyonya muda telah lahir"

"suamiku,,,,dia setengah vampire dan setengah fairy. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"jika ini sampai di ketahui oleh pihak luar, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"hanya ada satu jalan yaitu kita harus melakukan ritual yang akan mengorbankan banyak orang"

"kapan kita akan melakukan ritual itu?"

"secepatnya,,dan ia harus memilih kekuatan yang akan dipakainya,, the power of vampire or fairy"

**End of prolok**

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"Dei, Dei. Disana kau rupanya,,,,,ayo pulang!" tampak seseorang berambut pirang panjang bermata biru (seperti Deidara) sambil menggendong anak berumur 4 tahun aka Deidara.

"Tapi,Kacan di cana banyak teman_un!"

"Dei, jangan nakal. Ayo pulang"

"hmm,, huhuhu Kacan jahat_un"

"hah, Dei tadi di rumah ada Konan-chan loh"

"benarkah kacan,, klo begitu ayo kita puyang ke lumah,, yey di lumah ada konan_un"

"Dei-chan kalau di suruh milih mau jadi seperti Tousan atau Kasan? Mau punya sayap atau mau lari cepat?"

"Dei-chan mau punya cayap bial Dei-chan bica telbang kayak Kacan_un"

"Tapi Tousan juga bisa terbang, loh"

"Tapi Toucan gak punya cayap_un"

"hmmm,,,baiklah dei-chan ayo kita pulang!"

"yeyyyy,,,,,,,,,ada konan-chan di lumah_un!"

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"tuan besar, korban untuk upacara pemilahan kekuatan nyonya kecil telah selesai"

"benarkah itu Danzou?"

"benar tuan, kapan upacaranya akan dimulai tuan?

"SEKARANG JUGA!"

"baik tuan"

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"Dei_chan, ikut Kasan ya!"

"Memang ada apa Kacan"

"ayo ikut Kasan, nanti kau bisa punya sayap atau lari cepat"

"iya Kacan Dei-chan mau itut tapi digendong cama Kacan"

"hmmm baiklah Dei-chan, kamu manja sekali?"

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"Dei_chan tunggu di sini ya, kasan mau pergi sebentar".

"memangnya kacan mau ke mana_un?"

"kasan sedang ada urusan sebentar, jadi Dei-chan tunggu di kursi ini dulu ya."

"ya, kacan. Tapi, kacan jangan lama-lama ya."

"tentu."

Wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan kalaung permata berwarba sama dengan bajunya tersebut pergu meninggalkan sang anak. Setelah sang ibu tak terlihat lagi si anak yang dinggal tersebut merasa bosan dan akhirnya tertidur. Tanpa disadari sang anak, perlahan-lahan lantai yang ada disana berputar-putar dan terbang ke udara. Pelan-pelan si anak yang diketahui bernama Deidara tersebut bangun dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga setelah beberapa detik dengan posisi seperti itu si anak langsung sadar dan mulai menangis.

"huhuhuhu,,,kacan Dei-chan takut_un"

Dari kejauhan 300m ada 3 pasang mata mengamati Deidara. Tunggu, author lupa kalo bangun yang ditempati deidara seperi kolosium gitu Cuma bedanya ini terbuat dari kaca dan terkesan moderen.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ibu mana yang akan tega melihat anaknya ketakutan seperti itu."

"hm, biarkan saja"

"apa maksudmu, Suamiku?"

"maaf, nyonya. Tapi, memang seperti itulah jalan upacaranya"

"bagaimana jika ia kesakitan atau menderita penyakit pisikologis setelah melihat kejadian ini?"

"tenang saja nyonya. Biasanya, anak-anak yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan nyonya muda tidak akan kelilangan ingatan tetang upacara ini."

"apa saja yang hilang Danzou?"

"hanya proses upacara nyonya. Jadi, nyonya tak perlu kawatir lagi tentang ini."

"baiklah, kapan akan dimulai?"

"sebentar lagi"

Deidara kaget ketika dia menyadari kursinya perlahan-lahan naik ke udara lebih tinggi daripada lantai yang masih setia dberputar-putar. Deidara yang cemas mulai melihat ke arah bawah. Lantai yang awalnya tak bermotif tersebut tengah mengeluarkan garis-garis abstrak. Sreeek terdengar suara keras yang membut Deidara terkejut. Pintu-pintu yang terbuat dari besi tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan berbagai macam makhluk-makhluk yang aneh menurut Deidara. Ada yang membawa sapu serta tongkat menggunakan jubah hitam dengan lambang emas di dada kiri mereka, ada yang seperti srigala, ada yang bertaring, ada yang bersayap dll. Namun yang membuat Deidara takut adalh keadaan mereka yang sudah mati tak berdaya dengan darah yang ada di sana-sini. Dei mendongak ke atas ada bibit bunga mawar jalar yang mulai tumbuh kemudian membentuk seperti atap bangunan itu kemudian berguguran ke arah lantai dan ada yang jatuh di atas kepala Deidara. Garus-garis yang ada di lantai tersebut akhirnya berbentuk lingkaran yang berlapi-lapis dan saling berhubungan. Tiang yang menjaga tempat duduk itupun mulai memiliki ukiran seperti tanaman yang menjalar cantik sekali. Darah para makhluk itupun mulai menggenang dan menjalar pada garis-garis di lantai. Darah-darah itu berbeda warna ada yang hitam, merah kelam, ungu, dll. Bercampur menjadi satu dan mulai mengenai Deidara yang takut tapi mengakui bahwa pemandangan itu cantik dan indah sekali. Darah tersebut mulai terkena api dan Deidara tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi.

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"kacan_un" Deidara mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali

"Deidara"

"kacan-toucan" ucap deidara berlari ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan dan terlalu cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Dei-chan, hari ini Tousan dan Kasan akan bersamamu seharian"

"benalnih kacan? Acikk bica min cma Kacan dan Toucan."

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

**8 tahun kemudian**

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"Dei-chan sekarang umurnyakan sudah 12 tahun. Jadi, Dei bisa sekolah"

"sekolah_un? Memangnya sekolah itu apa_un"

"sokalah itu tempat di mana kita bisa belajar dan melatih bakat yang sudah kita miliki"

"bakat_un?"

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah bingung sang anak.

"bakat itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah dimiliki sejak kita lahir. Misalnya seorang vampire dapat membaca pikirin sejuta orang sekaligus, mampu berlari lebih cepat dari vampire lainnya, bisa terbang secepat fairy, atau dapat memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat"

"kalau seoerti itu bakat kasan apa_un?"

"mmm, bakat kasan itu dapat membuat tanaman lebih cepat tumbuh, terbang jauh lebih cepat dari pada peri lainnya, dan dapat menghilang sesuka kasan."

"waw bakat kasan banyak sekali_un. Apakah kasan itu murit yang paling banyak bakatnya_un?"

"tidak, yang paling banyak bakatnya itu tousan lho"

"benarkah_un"

"hmmm, Dei ayo cepat bersiap-siap"

"baiklah kasan_un"

Setelah melakukan persiapan Deidara keluar dari mansionnya dan langsung pergi bersama konan.

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"konan-chan_un. Kita mau ke mana_un? Bukanakah kita akan pergi ke sekolah_un? Tapi kok malah ke sini_un. Ini tempat apa_un?"

"hahaha, ini padang bunga Dei-chan"

"aku tahu ini padang bunga_un. Tapi, untuk apa kita ke sini_un?"

"kita kesini karena kita sedang menunggu mobil"

"mobil_un"

"ah, itu dia"

Sebuah mobil dengan warna hitam dengan tulisan konoha high school yang berwarna merah. Mobil sama seperti bus sekolah pada umumnya namun bus yang satu ini terasa memiliki sebuah aura yang sangat menakutkan.

"ayo masuk"

"tapi konan-chan"

Jika Deidara berusaha untuk kabur dari bus maka ia terlambat bukan terlambat tapi **sangat **terlambat. Deidara yang ketakutan membuka matanya, ia mungkin sedikit terkejut ternyata mobil yang erlihat kecil itu sungguh luas. Deidara dan Konan memutuskan untuk duduk dibagian ke dua dari depan. Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti di tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Tempat itu mirip dengan bukit dengan pohon sakura yang entah kenapa berwarna hitam. Pohon sakura itu sungguh banyak dan bunganya selalu berguguran setiap detiknya. Di sebelah kanan bukit itu ada batu karang yang tinggi dan terkesan lembab. Sekumpulan orang dengan jubah hitam muali menaiki bus sekolah yag menurut Deidara aneh. Seseorang dari barisan paling depan itu berhenti dan diikuti oleh yang lain, mungkin yang paling depan itu pemimpin mereka.

Sang pemimpin membuka jubahnya dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Sang pemimpin itu memiliki dua garis di sekitar pipinya, berambut hitam panjang ,dan mata onyk yang menawan. Beberapa gadis penyihir di sekitarnya berteriak histeris. Sang pemimpin yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi ini tersenyum ke arah Deidara dan melanjutkan untuk berjalan.

"hmm, mereka vampire" ucap konan dengan nada yang menakutkan.

"hah, konan-chan tahu dari mana_un?"

"hahaaha, itu mudah ditebak Dei. Masa kamu tidak lihat orang yang berada di barisan paling belakang tadi bermata merah"

"..."

"..."

Tiba tiba bus tersebut berhenti lagi disebuah pantai yang indah dengan matahari yang menyinari pantai tersebut seolah-olah pantai tersebut adalah rumah bagi matahari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya bagai membagi senyum pada orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"ke mana mereka" ucap sang sopir dengan nada kesal

Tak berapa lama kemudian tampak rombongan srigala berlari tidak karuan hanya untuk menaiki bus yang memang tidak akan pergi karena menunggu mereka. Segerombolan srigala tersebut langsung berubah kembali menjadi manusia ketika sudah berada di dalam bus. Karena, para manusia srigala tersebut hanya menggunakan bokser jadi semua wanita di sana menjerit entah karena senang atau malu.

"tidak ada sopan santun" ucap Itachi dengan nada angkuh

"apa katamu" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata hazel .

Sang pemilik mata hazel dan onyk itu berjalan mendekat, mereka berdua mulai berkelahi menggunakan tangan mereka saling beradu jotos. Semua yang ada di sana hanya diam dan menonton perkelahian itu. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Deidara berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dan menengahi perkelahian ini.

"berhenti_un" ucap Deidara yang sudah berada di antara ke duanya.

Kedua remaja yang tengah menatap sengit itu berhenti menatap satu sama lain dan sekarang ke dua remaja itu melihat ke arah Deidara tajam seakan mata mereka ingin menguliti sang penggangu. Sadar akan orang yang mereka tatap adalah perempuan maka tatapan kedua orang ini melembut.

"maaf, gadis manis. Sebaiknya kau tidak menggangu" ucap Itachi datar.

"aku tidak akan pergi_un"

"ah, kau tidak melihat bahwa remaja berambut merah ini akan berubah menjadi anjing basah. Aku tahu kau bisa menciumnya. Kalau dia kehilangan kendali maka bisa saja dia mencakar wajah cantikmu ini"

"jaga ucapanmu setan hitam" ucap Sasori dengan intonasi tinggi.

"baiklah kalau kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan secara baik-baik, maka aku yang akan membuat kalian duduk dengan nyaman_un" ucap Deidara dengan seringai iblis

Walaupun Deidara belum bisa mengeluarkan biji-biji tumbuhan dari tangannya tapi Deidara sudah bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan.

Deidara sedikit membuka jubahnya dan menjatuhkan bibit-bibit pohon rambat di sekitar kaki ke dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"feel my art"

Setelah mengatakan itu Deidara mulai menggerakkan tangan lentik miliknya. Sejurus kemudian serbuk-serbuk berwanarna kuning mengumpul di sana dan hal tersebut membuat bibit-bibit pohon jalar mulai tumbuh dengan cepat.

Tumbuhan itu mulai menjalar di tubuh Itachi dan Sasori. Setelah memastikan mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi, Deidara langsung membawa mereka berdua ke bangku kosong tepat di belakang bangkunya dan Konan.

"Deidara apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apanya?" ucap Deidara dengan wajah tampa dosa.

"mmm, kau mengalahkan dua pria remaja sekaligus tanpa alasan"

"oh itu" terlihat ada semburat tipis di sekitar pipinya, "mmm, itu pria yang berambut merah itu menginjak kakiku" sekarang wajah Deidara berubah seperti tomat. Konan cengo melihatnya.

Deidara menoleh ke belakang dan memandang ke arah Itachi dan sasori. "aku minta maaf" semburat merah masih setia di pipinya.

"apanya?" sasori makin keki.

"hm, yang tadi_un"

"hn" ucap Itachi

"aw, pria ini baik dari pada yang berambut merah ya Dei" konan senyumsenyum sendiri.

"heh, kalian menganggap vampire itu baik. Itu salah besar!"

"mmm, halo namaku Deidara dan ini sahabatku Konan_un"

"itachi"

Konan mendelik ke arah Sasori.

"apa lihat-lihat nanti suka lho" sasori berucap dengan pdnya.

"..."

"Sasori"

"..."

"oh" konan makin kesal.

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

"jadi, kita satu kelas ya" konan makin senyum-senyum sendiri sambil lihatin Sasori

"hmm,menjauhlah dariku srigala berbulu kambing -bosan berbulu domba-" ucap Itachi sambil mendorong Sasori.

Sasori yang merasa di dorong langsung merapat ke arah konan. Konan tersenyum ke arah Itachi. Deidara yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada geng yang berisikan para gadis yang sibuk menatap Deidara dan Konan dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"waw, pria tampan yang akan menjadi milik ku" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu.

"au, aku ingin yang berambut merah" salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut kuning pucat berseru dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"mmm, pertama-tama kita harus menyingkirkan dua hama yang ada disana. Setelah selesai , kita dapat menjadi pacar pria yang ada di sana" gadis berambut merah panjang menjelaskan.

"mmmmmm, menarik" ucap ketiganya kompak.

_-_-_-_(~^_^)~_-_-_-_

**Pidato author**

Gimana?

Bagaimana?

Gak bagus kan!

Pasti banyak tulisan yang salah

Maaf ya maaf, soalnya author gak sempat ngecek lagi...

O, ya maaf ya but Senpai saya Devi no Kaze fick yang itu gak sempat di publish soaalnya ke marin ke hapus jadi maaf ya...

Tapi bakalan di publish di lain waktu, itupun kalau sempat soalnya tahun ini Author bakalan UN jadi gak sempat online lagi...

Maaf ya maaf...

Doakan author dapat online ya...

Akhir kata saya ucapkan arigatou yang sebesar-besarnya.

Review please.

**End pidato Author**


End file.
